1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to brake distribution structures, and more particularly, to a brake distribution structure for braking the rear wheel and then the front wheel of a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
With people becoming more sport-conscious and health-conscious, bicycling is an important sport to plenty of people nowadays. Riders of sport bicycles, road bicycles, recreational bicycles, and utility bicycles are increasing rapidly.
The wide use of bicycles in sports and transport is inevitably accompanied by accidents and even, in severe accidents, loss of lives and properties. Accidents which involve bicycle riders are covered by newspapers and magazines at times.
In general, conventional bicycle manufacturing technologies and extrinsic improvements thereon are focused mostly on raw materials, bicycle weight, drag ratio, riding comfort, additional alert lights, and satellite positioning tracking searching. By contrast, researchers seldom plan seriously the R&D of a brake system highly correlated with safety and foolproof design thereof (automatic prevention of manmade false action), put forth simple effective solutions, or publish innovative inventions.
Accordingly, it is imperative to develop and devise a bicycle brake structure which not only responds instantly to whatever braking operations performed by a bicycle rider but also turns the rider's incorrect operations into correct operations automatically so as to ensure rider safety and fun.